


No hard feelings

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Pokemon, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: A fight catches Butch off guard! But has Cassidy been scheming again?Implied naughtiness!
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 7





	No hard feelings

The teal haired agent was sat in stony silence on his bed, listening to his partner berate him. Again. Truth be told he had switched off about 15 minutes ago but he had enough awareness to know she was continuing to voice her growing displeasure. Another day, another mission failure and while they managed to avoid arrest this time, the dressing down they had received from Dr Namba as well as the boss himself made them wish they had. Of course it was all his fault. Never hers. Butch often racked his brains wondering what he had done to deserve being lumbered with such a spoilt, conceited little bitch like Cassidy. He didn't understand it and he certainly didn't understand her! 

She kept on and on, hardly pausing to draw breath. Every insult in the book, as if he'd never heard them all before! Mocking his voice earned her a 2/10 for originality he reckoned. The gym was sure looking tempting right about now! Without uttering a word, Butch slowly rose to his feet from his bed and headed towards the door.

"Er! where do you think you're going Biff?!" Cassidy spat. "I'm talking to you!"  
"Out." came the croaked, 1-word reply. Butch didn't fancy explaining himself, least of all to her! The blonde scowled.  
"Like hell you are! Do you always walk away when you know you're wrong?! You're pathetic Hutch! she sneered. Her contempt was mirrored in her body language. Domineering, confident and in control. Butch knew however, he could turn the tide from a physical perspective quite easily.

"The name is Butch! You know it's Butch. I must have told you about 6 million times across her partnership. But then you don't listen Cass, not to me, not to anyone. So I don't see the point in staying here, now if you'll excuse me!"  
Cassidy was stood blocking his path. The blonde smugly tossed her golden hair over her shoulders and folded her arms with an air of defiance. Butch made eye contact with her, his brown eyes boring into her illustrious violet ones. His patience was running out.

"Cassidy - I will ask you this only once. Please get out of my way" Butch muttered. His voice was calm and measured but he could feel the rage slowly starting to build inside of him.  
In response, Cassidy slowly leant so far forward that their faces were almost touching each other. Butch caught a whiff of her perfume as he noticed his own reflection light up in her eyes.  
"Make me!" she hissed.

Without warning, Butch grabbed her roughly and shoved her to the side. Although taken by surprise, Cassidy was quick to react. Having immediately recovered, she grabbed Butch and yanked him down as he went for the door. Butch stumbled and the 2 of them fell backwards onto the floor with Cassidy ending on top of him. For Cassidy it was a moment of triumph, albeit short lived, as Butch quick as a flash, grabbed Cassidy's arms and rolled both of them. With himself now on top and panting slightly, Butch gazed down at his partner. She didn't look fearful, although rather bemused at this sudden turn of the tables and loss of control from Butch. It was then as she smirked at her through her violet eyes, he realised - she was orchastring this!

Tempting as it was not to give her the satisfaction, Butch figured in doing so he'd be cutting off his nose to spite his face. He leant in and crashed his lips onto hers, his hands loosening their grip on her arms. He allowed them to run through her hair before placing them on her tiny waist. His partner gladly oblidged, snaking her arms up and around his neck, pulling him closer. As he felt his lips melt into hers, Butch could feel his guard slipping down. The fireworks in his belly exploding with bewilderment yet euphoria. For what it was worth, Cassidy seemed to feel the same. Eventually they broke apart, both panting slightly for breath but not breaking eye contact. Butch scrambled off his partner and Cassidy sat up half shyly but feeling accomplished.

"Wow Cass! I uh..." began Butch. He wobbled a little on his knees feeling slightly dizzy with heat and emotion. Cassidy caught him in the arm and indicated for him to sit down.  
"Steady old man!" she laughed.  
"Well that was one way to shut you up!" Butch winked. This only earnt him a playful smack on the arm. He glanced up at his partner and was relieved to see she was smiling.  
"So uh...what now?" he asked her. Cassidy shrugged. "Dunno! What now?"

Butch hesitated for a moment before leaning in and kissing her again. Softly, gently at first, savouring the feel and the taste of her lips. Eventually it became more passionate, more intimate and they both realised what they wanted. What they needed. Slowly rising to their feet, they shuffled over towards Butch's bed. Cassidy playfully pushed him down before straddling on his lap.  
"You sure about this Cass?" he asked her.  
Cassidy put a finger to his lips to silence him before beginning to work her magic. 

It wasn't long before Butch was grasping at his pillow in pleasurable desperation.

Perhaps they needed to fight more often!

The end


End file.
